1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices, methods and means for setting up electrical links between a semiconductor component comprising an electrical connection plate bearing an integrated circuit chip and in particular an electronic test rig.
2. Description of Related Art
The electrical connection devices commonly used to link to a semiconductor component to an electronic test rig comprise a platform and a moving head between which can be placed the semiconductor component. Said platform comprises electrical connection posts in contact with front electrical connection terminals provided on a front panel of said electrical connection plate, the latter having a network for electrically connecting these front terminals to the chip.
Currently, a semiconductor component is proposed, which has not only front terminals on a front panel of its electrical connection plate but also rear terminals on its rear panel, for setting up electrical connections for the chip from both sides of the electrical connection plate.
The electrical connection devices described above are not suited to such components with both front and rear terminals.